


Let the Rain

by wordslinger



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mikoshiba Swim Club AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: Somewhere between the hospital and her home Gou realized the space between two years wasn’t just seven hundred and thirty days. It was an expanse of years that stretched for eons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a couple of prompts sent to me by [accidentalencounter](http://accidentalencounter.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I loved the idea so much but struggled with making it happen. So, because of who I am as a person, I combined both prompts and turned them into a family drama. I don't know how many pieces this will be (and I don't need more WIP's lord help me) but I know where it's going!
> 
> The concept of a married Gou and Seijuro, and a Mikoshiba Swim Club was inspired by [this](https://i-am-weis.tumblr.com/post/94081758882/well-shit-i-started-this-before-the-newest-free) amazing art by [i-am-weis](https://i-am-weis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

_"I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home"_

* * *

 

            The steam from her shower fogged the glass doors and mirror. Gou wrapped the towel around her body and crossed the tile floor to yank open the bathroom door. She’d never been a fan of saunas, despite her husband’s affinity for them, and sucked in the gust of cooler air immediately. Her skin prickled with the change in temperature but she liked that too. The peach scented conditioner was a thing her husband _also_ had an affinity for. Combing the stuff through her hair was more for him than her.

            Gou left the bathroom behind and her eyes slid right past her clothes on the bed to the wide window on the opposite wall. Everything beyond was white and glittering. The branches of the tree in their small garden were encased in ice. Winter wasn’t her favorite but all the kids loved the snow. She wouldn’t ruin the fun with her complaints. Gou reached for her underwear and dropped the towel to the floor. Next came the yellow shirt printed with the _Mikoshiba Swim_ logo. There were dozens of identical shirts in boxes in her husband’s office. Gou made a mental note to remind him to order larger ones – the variety with the thinner, more stretchy fabric. In only a handful of months she’d need them.

            Her phone chirped from the side table and she accepted the call without a second thought.

            “Hello?” Gou said, pulling the yellow shirt over her head. The voice on the other end was frantic but recognizable. “Wait, wait, slow down! What’s going on?”

            “I’m so sorry, Kou,” he said much slower. “I called as soon as I could. You need to come to the hospital.”

            _“What?”_ Her blood ran colder than the ice outside the bedroom window. “But…” Words jumbled on the tip of her tongue. “What about the kids –”

            _“Please,_ Kou,” he begged. “Makoto will handle it. Please just come.” The call ended abruptly and Gou was left staring at the face of her phone.

            On her way out the door, Gou shoved her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and her eye snagged on the framed photograph in the center of so many others. The picture had been taken two summers previous when her youngest had still been in diapers. Seijuro’s arm was around her shoulder and she leaned into his side as if she belonged there. It had been quite a long time since she’d felt anything other than completely at home beside him. Everyone was smiling that day. Even Rin.

            Gou snatched her keys from the basket and slammed the door behind her. Somewhere between the hospital and her home she realized the space between two years wasn’t just seven hundred and thirty days. It was an expanse that stretched for eons.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten Years Earlier…_

* * *

 

            Gou trailed behind her mother with a shopping cart. She didn’t actually care what her new bed sheets looked like or if her desk lamp would match. Spending enough time in her dorm room to be bothered by stuff like that wasn’t on her short list – not _today_ anyway. The short list seemed to fluctuate with every passing moment. She didn’t like admitting the excitement of going away for university had congealed into anxiety.

            “Gou!”

            She blinked and tried to snap out of the boredom. “What?”

            “What do you think of this mouse pad? It’s better than the other one we got. You’ll get carpal tunnel with that thing.”

            “Sure mom,” she muttered. “Whatever.”

            “You’re a grouch today.”

            Gou shrugged and watched her mother toss packages of pens and notepads into the basket. Normally she loved cute pens and sticky notes and bookmarks and highlighters but today she felt unreasonably annoyed with everything. She knew she should be kinder to her mother. Miyako was losing her last baby to a university in Tokyo. These moments were _important._ Gou blew out a sigh and whirled around. Her mouth fell open and she had no time to do anything before –

            “Gou!” Seijuro’s voice sent goosebumps all the way up her arms and down her spine. She smiled in a way she couldn’t entirely control.

            “Capitain Mikoshiba!”

            He strode down the aisle with the confidence of someone used to taking up a lot of space. It was one of the things she liked about him. Seijuro never imposed himself on anyone. His confidence _inspired_ others instead of hiding them in his shadow.

            _“Please,”_ he insisted. “Call me Seijuro. I’m not a captain anymore and you’ve graduated, right?”

            “Oh, yeah,” Gou said, laughing in an awkward, impulsive giggle. “That’s true. Seijuro, then.” She liked the way his name fit in her mouth.

            “Are you shopping today?” He laughed and Gou bit back a ridiculously girlish sigh. “What a dumb question, huh? Of course you are!”

            “Yeah, I leave for university in a few weeks. We’re just picking up some last minute things.” Siejuro leaned past her to peer into the cart and Gou tried not to breathe him in like a creeper.

            “You’re way more on top of this than I was. My sister had to drag me out the day before I left to make sure I had the right things.”

            “That sounds very helpful of her.”

            “Yeah, somehow I managed to get everything done but furnishings.” His cheeks flushed pink and Gou couldn’t stop staring. “Where will you be going to school?”

            “Tokyo. It’s a big change and I’m sure I’ll get lost a lot.”

            “No way!” Seijuro exclaimed with another smile that threatened to melt her into a puddle on the floor. “I’ve been there for a year now and will personally ensure that you never get lost.”

            “Oh, I couldn’t possibly impose on your time like that.” Gou felt her cheeks burning.

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said in a much softer voice. “I’d love to. Which school are you going to?”

            “Uh, Teikyo University. They have a good physio program.”

            “Still the same Gou, huh?” His smile peeked again and she noticed his eyes fell to his shoes briefly every single time. “I’m at Hidaka and I don’t think we’re too far apart. I’ll make time.”

            “What about all the other girls?”

            He laughed again. “What other girls?”

            Gou wanted to pinch herself. _Surely_ a catch like Seijuro Mikoshiba, swimmer extraordinaire, wasn’t unattached!

            “Well, in that case –”

            “Gou!” Miyako’s voice jarred her out of the cloud she’d been floating on. “Who’s your friend?”

            “Uh –” Gou’s anxiety flared and her stomach felt heavy.

            “Seijuro Mikoshiba.” He bowed politely and never lost the grin she absolutely loved.

            “Aren’t you that delightful boy who gave my son his spot as captain in his third year at Samezuka?”

            “Mom…” Gou whispered awkwardly.

            Seijuro only smiled. “Matsuoka earned that position, ma’am. I didn’t give anything away.”

            “Gou, I’m disappointed in you,” Miyako said in a teasing stage whisper. “I expect threadbare descriptions from your brother but not you! I had no idea you had such handsome, charming friends.”

            Gou cringed. “Mom… _please.”_

            “I have a few more things to pick up for Gou but it was absolutely _lovely_ meeting you, Seijuro Mikoshiba.” Miyako poked her daughter in the arm before steering the cart away. When her mother was out of sight, Gou turned back to Seijuro.

            “I’m so sorry. My mom is… gregarious.”

            “I don’t mind being called charming by your mother, Gou,” he said in a softer tone. “Why don’t you give me your number and we can get in touch when you’re in Tokyo.”

            Gou’s cheeks felt as if they might catch fire. _Of course_ he needed her number but the question felt exciting anyway.

            “Thank you for taking pity on me,” she murmured handing over her phone. His fingers tapped out a text message to his own phone that beeped in his pocket.

            “It’s not pity and it’s definitely not a problem. I look forward to it. Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll be around.”

            “You’re sure it’s not an imposition?” She didn’t know why she kept asking. Seijuro laughed softly in the quiet tone people took when they didn’t want their words to carry.

            “It’s not an imposition to spend time with the cute girl that got away before.” His grin twisted her insides into something squishy. “Just text me.”

            She watched him go and caught one last glimpse of his face before he left her alone with the cart full of school supplies. His cheeks were dusted a light pink and Gou _sighed._

* * *

 

            “That Mikoshiba boy is adorable, Gou,” her mother said over dinner. Gou poked at her rice and tried to control the thudding of her heart at the very mention of his name. “I think he likes you.”

            “He’s older than me mom,” Gou protested, trying to push all the sappy thoughts from her head. “He’s not interested in a random girl from back home.”

            “The way he was smiling at you tells me different, love. What is it that you kids say now? He was giving you the _heart eyes.”_

            “Ugh, mom, _please.”_

            “Let me have this, Gou. I want to have at least one typical child. Rin is…” Miyako trailed off before shaking her head. “Rin is Rin.”

            “I don’t have to go to Tokyo, mom,” Gou whispered. “I can stay here with you and –”

            “Nonsense! You will go to Tokyo and do what makes you happy. I _want_ you to go.”

            “I promise I’ll come back.”

            “The only way I’ll accept such a promise is if you bring that adorable boy back home with you.” Miyako straightened. “He’s a dad-type, Gou.”

            “Mom!”

            “I’m just pointing it out. And he’s big. You know what they say –”

            “I’m not hungry anymore.” Gou stood abruptly and carried her dishes to the sink. Her face flamed and Miyako’s laughter could be heard over the sound of the running water.


	3. Chapter 3

           Gou wasn’t an idiot but the train maps made her feel stupid and anxious. She sometimes got twisted around and more than once she’d ended up in an unfamiliar station. Usually she could take a breather and calm down enough to re-route herself back to campus but not this time.

            Her head throbbed and her palms sweat and her stomach growled. She capped her knees with her hands and watched the parade of people go by. Polished black dress shoes tapped, heels clicked, and the smaller steps of children rushed across the tiled floor. Gou squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a breath. Somewhere in the sprawl of the train station in front of her, she heard the squeak of athletic shoes – and a familiar laugh. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him.

            Seijuro didn’t notice her right away. He was engaged in a conversation with a small group of young men, teammates she assumed, and appeared to be completely at ease. Gou considered hiding but couldn’t make herself do it – just like she couldn’t make herself text him when she’d arrived in Tokyo or on any one of the many occasions she’d become lost. He suddenly turned away from his friends to glance up at the ticker crawling across a digital screen above her head. Gou flushed. Seijuro’s smile blinded her and she couldn’t help her relief.

            “Gou!” he said, leaving his friends without even a _little_ hesitation. She tried to smooth out her anxious wrinkles and stood. “How’ve you been? You’re a little far from your campus, aren’t you?”

            “Uh –” Gou cleared her throat and fidgeted. “I was trying to find a certain gift to send to, um… _someone_ and I kind of got a little lost.” She hoped he’d focus on the _lost_ part and not the gift shop. The fact that Rin hadn’t answered _any_ of her attempts to reach out wasn’t a thing she wanted to talk about.

            “Are you still lost?” His tone was softer than before and Gou felt a little like crying.

            “Kind of, yeah.” She bit her lip. “If you could maybe –”

            Seijuro surprised her and took her hand. Part of her wanted to pull back but she didn’t. His hand was warm and felt better than being alone.

            “Come on, I’ll show you the way.”

            “Thanks,” she said under her breath as he led her toward his waiting friends – who didn’t bat an eye at the sight of her.

            Seijuro navigated the train station with ease. His friends carried on amongst themselves and instead of simply dragging her along, he took the time point out how the platforms worked. His voice took up all the space in her head when he leaned into her to explain the schedule boards. Gou tried desperately to pay attention but all she could think about was the way he’d squeeze her hand for emphasis as he spoke and the fact that his jacket smelled like lilac fabric softener.

            Finally their train rolled into the station. They boarded quickly and, without letting go of her hand, Seijuro pulled her to a bench. The crowd wasn’t too thick but his friends stood anyway. They laughed and chattered. Gou wasn’t exactly a part of the conversation but she didn’t feel excluded. The company was nice to simply experience.

            “Hey,” Seijuro said softly in her ear. “Let me see your phone.”

            “Why?” She asked even as she handed it over.

            “There’s a train route app.”

            Gou watched him pull up the app and download it for her. He entered her university information into the map function and handed her the phone.

            “It’s mostly for tourists,” he said with a chuckle. “But I think you’ll feel better with it on there.”

            “Are you saying you won’t always be around to fish me out of the lost and found?” Her tone was more flirtatious than intended but she enjoyed the way his cheeks dusted pink.

            “I will _always_ be available to fish you out of the lost and found, Gou.”

            “It’s Kou,” she teased, nudging his arm with her elbow.

            “Gou is unique. It suits you.”

            “You think so?”

            “There’s nobody like _you_ , Gou.” His eyes flit to her lips and she _wished_ they weren’t on a train surrounded by strangers plus his friends.

            Two of their group of five said their goodbyes as the first reds and yellows of sunset crept through the windows. A boy with hair that _almost_ reminded her of Haruka finally took a seat beside her.

            “Is that shopping bag from Kakimori?” he asked, with a smile.

            “Uh, yeah. I’ve never been before today.”

            “It’s a very nice shop!” His grin was nearly as ridiculous as Seijuro’s. “But it can be a little difficult to find if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

            Gou laughed and felt the tension in her chest ease off. She relaxed against Seijuro’s shoulder.

            “Yeah, I figured that much out today. I wanted to send some cards to my family and didn’t like any of the shops near my campus.”

            “Kakimori is a little steep on price, too, but their specialty items are really worth the effort. Have you been to Maruzen near Tokyo Station?”

            “No, I didn’t even think to look in a department store.”

            “You can save a little money and time there. My mom likes handwritten notes so I try to always have cards on hand. I’m not the best with sticking to the beaten path, but I don’t think Mikoshiba would be willing to escort _me_ all the way home if I got lost.”

            Gou blushed but Seijuro laughed.

            “You’re just not my type, Yamato. I’ve been trying to let you down easy but I guess it’s out now.”

            A voice on the overhead speaker announced the next stop and the boy with the dark hair stood.

            “I’ll try not to cry over it.” He turned his grin back on Gou. “I’m Ryota, by the way. Next time you decide to journey out to Kakimori tell Mikoshiba to hit me up. I’ll go with you.”

            “Thanks! I will. Company would be nice.”

            The train slowed to a stop and Ryota waved before leaving Gou and Seijuro alone.

            “Your friend is nice,” she said, turning her head to face him.

            “He is.”

            “Was he serious about the shopping?”

            “Oh yeah,” Seijuro said with the smile she was beginning to _really_ like. “He won’t actually get lost, though. The guy’s got an internal compass or something. Sometimes he takes a scenic route but he never gets lost.”

            “I’m glad I found you today,” Gou whispered. In a moment of bravery she shifted her palm and slid her fingers between his.

            “Technically, _I_ found _you.”_

            “Details,” she said with a blushing grin.

            “Maybe I could find you more often?”

            “Maybe.”

            The train was nearly empty when they slowed to stop at a platform Gou recognized. Her stomach twisted. She wasn’t ready for the day to end yet.

            Seijuro didn’t let go of her hand until they were off the train. The city sparkled and an autumn breeze sent a shiver down her spine.

            “You’re going to miss your train back,” she said, touching the zipper of his jacket.

            “There’s always another.”

            “Thank you for today. I really was lost.”

            “Yeah, I could tell.” He fingered the end of the ponytail that hung over her shoulder. “Call me, okay?” His cheeks flushed a light pink. “And not because you’re lost. Just because.”

            “Just because?” She inched closer to him.

            “Yeah. I don’t need you to have a reason.”

            The overhead speaker beeped loudly to announce the train’s departure. Gou’s heart pounded in her chest and she made a snap decision. Without thinking too hard about it, she rose up on her toes and kissed him. His lips were soft and she could feel his surprise. Kissing wasn’t a thing she had a _lot_ of experience with but she wasn’t a clueless newbie either.

            It wasn’t until she pulled back that he came for her. Seijuro’s kiss was sweet but there was something in the way his thumb brushed over the edge of her jaw and her hair tangling in his fingers. His lips spoke a language she _really_ wanted to learn.

            A second set of beeps broke into the moment and Siejuro smiled against her lips.

            “I should go,” he whispered, kissing her one last time.

            “I’ll call,” she said, unable to control her reddening cheeks. “Just because.”

* * *

 

            Once Gou was back in her room and curled under her blankets, she closed her eyes and tried to recapture the moment Seijuro’s lips had touched hers. Maybe next time they’d be alone and she’d get to touch him and part her lips and – her phone on the bedside table began to vibrate loudly. She reached for it and smiled at the notification.

            _‘A goodnight text so you don’t forget about me.’_

_‘I could never.’_

_‘You say that but you’ve been in the city for months and I only just saw you today.’_

_‘There’s nobody like you. I won’t forget.’_

_‘I’m glad I found you.’_

_‘Me too.’_ Gou bit her lip and her heart raced. _‘Are you busy tomorrow?’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘I don’t know. Just because.’_


End file.
